


Just A Couple Of Superheroes

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Being a superhero is fun enough but it’s a lot more fun with your best friend.





	Just A Couple Of Superheroes

The only reason why you weren’t an Avenger is because you were too young. You were Peter’s age. Actually, he was your best friend. You caught the attention of Tony Stark when he caught you flying around your neighborhood. He was actually dropping off Peter because of the whole Stark Internship thing when he caught you.

Peter was so flustered, he didn’t know what to say. He introduced you to Tony and he invited you to be a part of the stark Internship. You thought about it and decided it would be a good thing to use your powers to help people.

You were born with the ability to fly. Some people called you Peter Pan because you didn’t need any special equipment to fly. You could just do it. That being said, you also had the power of super strength. You were born from two superheroes. Your mom had the ability to fly while your dad had two abilities: super strength and speed. You got powers from both of your parents which was a cool thing.

Only Peter knew of your abilities. When you found out he was Spiderman, you were so excited because you finally found someone you could share your abilities with. He was also excited one of his friends was a super like you. You never really done anything heroic with your powers until Tony came along.

You and Peter fought side by side. Wherever he went, you went. You two were a package deal. You met Peter when you were in middle school. He was just the dorky kid with a big brain and you were the daydreamer with ambition. You two immediately clicked and have been best friends ever since.

When you started high school with Peter, he started liking older girls and had crushes on women like Liz Allen. You supported him through everything and even helped him become more confident to ask a girl like Liz out.

When people saw you two together, their first thought was that you and Peter were a thing. Even Ned thought you two were a thing but you never saw Peter like that. Sure, he was cute but he was a better best friend than boyfriend. You felt like you could be yourself with him and he would never judge you. Plus, a boyfriend wouldn’t do well knowing what you could do. Also, relationships didn’t really interest you right now. You just wanted to focus on your family and your friends.

“Hey! Sorry, I’m late!” Peter said as he jogged to you. Every single day after school, you waited for him by the train station so you could go to either his apartment or your grandmother’s apartment to study and hang out. You lived with your grandmother because your parents had died on the battlefield. Your grandma knew of your powers but she never said anything about them. After all, she was your mom’s mom so she knew about them.

“You’re lucky. I was just about to leave you.” You joked, getting on the train with him.

“Do we really have to study? I want to go out and help people.” Peter whined, taking a seat next to you.

“Yes, we have a big test to study for. But I promise, we’ll take a break and we can go out and have some fun. Why isn’t Ned with you?”

“He had a family thing to go to.”

“Lucky him.” You laughed, enjoying the rest of the ride to your house. Aunt May wanted to do some cleaning around the apartment and wanted you and Peter out for the day so you offered to study at your grandma’s apartment. She knew of Peter’s powers only because you let it slip in front of her one time. But you knew she wouldn’t tell anyone. She was honestly your best friend, besides Peter. You could trust her with anything.

“Okay, we’ll study for about 3 hours and then we can go out and see what kind of trouble we can get into.” You laughed, walking up the steps to your house.

“You’re the boss.” Peter chuckled. You walked inside and immediately you were greeted with your adorable lab puppy, Poppy. She was an adorable baby girl that you recently rescued. She was left by her owners after they moved and you decided to take her in.

“Hey Poppy. How’s my favorite girl.” You grinned as you picked her up. She barked happily and licked your face before trying to get to Peter. He smiled and took her into his arms where she sat happily. She really liked Peter, probably more than you and your grandma.

“Grandma! We’re home!” You said as you closed the door.

“Y/N! How was school? Hello Peter.” She said, appearing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

“Doing good Mrs. Braum.” Peter smiled.

“Come in, sit. I have some snacks for you two. What are you guys going to do today?” Your grandma asked as you and Peter walked to the living room. You sat down, Peter following your actions.

“Just going to study for a while before exploring the city. Gotta save innocent people.” You smiled and she came back out with a tray of snacks but immediately scolded Peter.

**“Boy you put your foot on my coffee table and I am gonna whack you with a spoon!”** You looked at Peter who froze like a deer in headlights. His foot was up and you knew he was going to rest it on the coffee table. He immediately put it down and blushed, chuckling nervously. You started laughing at his face because he was always nervous around your grandma. She was one tough cookie and wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone. She had rules and you better follow them or else she really would hit you with a wooden spoon.

“Sorry Mrs. Braum.” Peter blushed.

“Now, you said you wanted to go explore the city?” She asked, setting the snack tray on the coffee table. Poppy jumped off Peter’s lap and wanted some of the food but she was too small to reach it and started whining.

“Yeah, I promise we won’t get into too much trouble.”

“Oh, I know _you_ won’t. I was worried about him.” Your grandma snickered.

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry, grandma. I’ll protect him.” You joked.

“Good, I would hate to see that pretty face messed up.” She winked at you before leaving the living room. She was always trying to get you and Peter together but it would never happen.

“Come on, Peter, let’s go to my room and get started.” You got off the couch and grabbed a few snacks before walking to the stairs. Peter just grabbed the whole tray and you laughed as you walked to your room.

“Come on, can’t we skip studying today? We have been studying every day this week. We deserve a break.” Peter sighed. You looked at him and then at Poppy who followed you into your room. You moved your gaze from the dog to your backpack. You wanted to study but you knew Peter was right. You had been studying every day for the past week.

“You know what? You’re right. Suit up spider boy. We’re going out.” You grinned. Peter smiled and took his suit out of his backpack while you got yours. Another perk of working with Tony Stark was that he designed your suit to make you look good. You even had your own AI in your suit. It was awesome.

Peter got changed in the bathroom while you stayed in your room. When he was done, you opened your window and smirked. You jumped onto the fire escape and made room for Peter. You closed your window so that Poppy didn’t escape and looked at our best friend.

“To infinity and beyond!” You laughed as you jumped off the fire escape and flew to the top of the building. Peter used his webs to shoot himself to the roof and he shook his head.

“You always say that.”

“Of course. Come on, let’s see who needs help.” You took off and flew next to Peter as he swung from building to building. You and Peter’s friendship was a special one because there was no one else on this earth you wanted to experience this with other than Peter.


End file.
